brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:R5-417
So So, R5-417. What do you have to hide? I think you are working with Eighteen. Have anything to say? Breadvil417 20:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I think this guy does not want to talk. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 21:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :: I dont want to sound baised towards him or against you, but how do you know he was on in the hour you gave him, before you start claiming he doesn't want to talk and stuff Kingcjc 21:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'll talk I can talk. It's not like I have anything to hide. (Sorta)... R5-417 21:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :So, can you tell us about User:Eighteen? 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 21:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) You are sounding suspicous! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 21:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh yes, Eighteen. A good friend. Not much of one now though. We stopped talking to each other yesterday, after the whole hacking thing. I didn't have anything to do with it, but I did work with Eighteen on other things. R5-417 21:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Ditch him, he's a douchebag. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 21:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Know kidding. I know he'll hate me for this, but what do I care? I can tell you about Eighteen. Just ask anything. I'll try my best to answer. R5-417 21:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you! Now, tell us, whats the website you two are working on? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 21:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Was working on. I could care less about it now. Let me get the link. R5-417 21:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Again, thank you! We would be very glad to see the site. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 21:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh crap. He wiped the site! All the info is gone! Boy, when I get my hands on him... R5-417 21:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'd go on, but he blocked me for 10 years, so I cant. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 21:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::This is strange! He is probably watching everything we say! He knows what we're going to do. We should be cautious. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 21:30, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Their is nothing to stop him reading it. Kingcjc 21:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, but he wiped the site knowing that we would...wait, or did he? This might not be true... -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 21:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Correction, he blocked me for 100 years. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 21:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Top Secret Wiki I thought he would wipe it. The site was about droids. It was like the one you know about, the Clone Trooper one. He said it could become the greatest wiki ever, and it could overrun Wookiepedia and this wiki! Then he said that he wanted to trash Breadvil417. That's when I got worried. The next thing I knew, he hacked Breadvil. That's when I said "CYA"! HE will probably make a new site, and make it even more secret then the old one. We should we very cautious.R5-417 21:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::He sounds as though he wants to take over wikias! This isn't good. And now that you don't contact him, we might never know about the site... -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 21:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::But why did you not tell us before? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 21:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sweet. Now ask him to make you an admin on his site, and unblock me. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 21:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::I just joined here recently. I thought about warning Breadvil, but then he talked me into not doing it. Also, I'm not friends with him, so I don't think you can get unblocked. Sorry. R5-417 22:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll see what I can do. I highly doubt that I will be able to be an admin, but let's see if it works. Wait. I have a plan. Breadvil417 22:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) New Question... Now, can you tell us ANYTHING you rememeber about Eighteen? Did he seem to be able to hack different users? Have you ever seen him anywhere else? Can you tell us any details about the site? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 22:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Drop it, honestly Eighteen is not capable of hacking anyone else. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Not much else to tell about him. He was always a normal and relaxed person. He never seemed capable of hacking anyone. I think that he just got jealous of Breadvil417. He only wanted to trash Breadvil because of his jealousy. I don't think he will hack anyone else, but since you blocked him, it might have enraged him even more. No, I have not seen him on any other wiki. The site was just like the one at www.republicarmy.wikia.com, except about droids. R5-417 22:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you! And to Ajraddatz, we need to discuss this problem! But this is good to know! What was the site like? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 23:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Read the Forum:Hacker page. I have great news on that page! Breadvil417 23:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks for all of the help, R5-417. We're done with all of this. I highly doubt anything else like this will come up again (Though possible). -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 12:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) One extra thing... I know for certain that Eighteen will make a new website. I would be cautious. Don't think the threat is gone. If there is one thing I know about Eighteen, it's that he doesn't give up easily. He never did, and I don't think he ever will. Anyways, I will be away for the weekend, so cya Monday! R5-417 19:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :He isn't going to come back; the only accounts that he can hack are yours and Breadvil's. That is because you know him, and are most likely working with him. Deny it all you like, I have seen this happen before. I recommend that you drop it, this wiki is about LEGO not false threats of hackers. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::agree, can we just forget this whole thing. No one else knows eighteen, he wont come and hack us all Kingcjc 20:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Of course he won't hack us all. There is one thing that I think is kind of stupid. Ajraddatz, why do you still believe I wasn't hacked? It's kind of obvious I was hacked. Thankfully Coupon11 fixed them. I saw that in the Recent Changes. I think you need to open your eyes. You never know if he is going to come back. Plus, this R5 told the truth about the secret website, just look above. Breadvil417 22:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know, and my eyes are wide open. Leave it. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Youtube I have found Breadvil417's youtube account! It is CanadianMustard.GameGear360 01:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Awesome R5-417 10:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Nomination! Thanks so much for nominating me! Sorry I didn't thank you earlier. I have been really busy lately. By the way, have you heard anything about Eighteen? I haven't talked to that little creep in months, especially because of his hacking issue. Bread said that he and him were friends again, but something tells me Eighteen isn't really his friend. Anyways, thanks again! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 12:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome. It's ok that you didn't thank me earlier. I was away anyways. I did actually hear something about Eighteen that is interesting. I can e-mail it to you, if you want to keep it private. It's pretty big, so I'm not sure I want to plunge this Wiki into another big event. R5-417 23:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Everytime I finish editing a page, I always have a new message. Anyways, I'm actually surprised you heard anything about Eighteen. Since Bread hasn't been talking much lately and the Clone Trooper Wiki hasn't been edited in weeks, so I was getting a bit suspicious. So, big as in how? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 00:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::How big? Well, you are probably going to faint when you hear this. It's only a rumor, though, so I'm not 100% sure if it is true. By the sound of it, it could possibly be true, so you tell me if you want me to e-mail you. It's your choice. R5-417 00:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow, I guess it must be big. You can tell me here or on my Talk Page. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 00:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry to jump in, but :O and I think I know your secret wiki Construction Worker! :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 23:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Big news You should probably tell me here. Most people don't know about you anyways (no offense). [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 11:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, here goes. This is only a rumor, but I heard there is someone working with Eighteen. It sounded like they said he planned the whole "hacking" Bread thing a while back. When I went up to the two kids and asked them what they were talking about, they said Peter helped Eighteen plan the whole thing. They also said he was the one who actually hacked Bread, not Eighteen. Then they saw Eighteen coming towards us and they ran down the hall! I just walked into my next class before Eighteen could say anything. If Peter really did hack Bread, then that means Eighteen is innocent, which is why I think it's only a rumor. Although if it turns out to be true, then Eighteen should be unblocked, right? I know it's hard to take in, which is why I flunked my math test because I was thinking about it instead of the problems, and I'm a straight A student! I'm not sure if Peter has an account or not. R5-417 01:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Peter? I can't believe it. I never thought I'd say this, but Eighteen is innocent. You know how Peter hacked half of the classes last year. I'm not surprised those kids said that. Eighteen would have to be unblocked, but the thing I'm not so sure about is why did he confess? Do you think it was Peter who said that, just to get Eighteen blocked? Maybe he had no involment what so ever. You know what, Peter probably hacked both accounts just to frame Eighteen. You remember it was Eighteen who turned him into the principal for hacking half the classes. I bet Peter wanted revenge! I'm not going to jump to conclusions, but I have a strong feeling that Eighteen was framed. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 11:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::You won't believe what happened! I talked to that little slime bag Peter, asked him about hacking Eighteen and Bread, and then a few other questions. He confessed! I almost dropped my Algerbra book and Industrial Tech book, not to mention my giant binder. He never told me why, because the principal came up and took him to the attendence office for cheating on another Math final. That kid is always full of trouble. Anyways, I guess you're right, Eighteen is innocent. I'll think about telling Nighthawk about this. I talked to Bread earlier today, and he couldn't believe it either. I guess he's going to forgive Eighteen, not that I care. More or less, he's not all that bad. Maybe if he would have said something, then this thing would have been solved a month ago. I guess I'll give Nighthawk the benifet of the doubt. He looks at everything, so he'll probably reply. Also, it's coming time to reveal my new Wiki. Drum roll, please...keep holding that drum roll until November 21st! :D [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 21:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Two things. First, Eighteen is '''not innocent, the IP check confirmed that he had hacked Bread's account. Person is lying. Second, even if he didn't, he was still causing mischef on the wiki, and still deserves that block. Either way he was a troll, either way he stays blocked. Ajraddatz Talk 23:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::Not that I'm taking sides with Eighteen, but the IP check just tells where it was hacked, not by whom. Also, how was he causing trouble? I'm not one to take sides with Eighteen, but after what Peter said, I might just. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?''']] 20:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC)